secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kytec Switchblade
Kytec's story began in early 2006, in a twist of events that seemed random, but were set in motion long before his possible comprehension. Now the Praetorian Praefectus of the Ordo Imperialis, Kytec began as anyone else, a random noob with only his aspirations and sheltered mind intact. His first acquaintance was AOD enigma, who divulged his wildest dreams and fantasies in making a place in secondlife where people could gather and form relationships, free of societal judgment and persecution. Thru AOD he met Buju Benmergui, and was introduced to the concept of a secondlife family. Buju introduced him to Sarah golem, who in turn introduced him to Kitsy Bunnyhug and Yoko Puff. From the Beginning he'd met Arch Vega, and had been friends with him since. As time progressed "ordo" drifted around in off conversations he wasn't a part of. At one point, he was given the opertunity to apply to NOI but declined, still being new to SL and prioritizing clubbing and building over roleplay. In his travels he came across Console Mission and Firefox Breed as friends of Arch's. They were part of a death metal club known as "The Blood Pit" As time passed he also met Terd Wollowong, as a friend of Arch's, at one point they had a little match to see who was a better shot, practiced for a while and thought nothing of it. On occasion he would chase his SL sister Kitsy around the house having his cookies stolen and the likes. One night, while hanging out with Kitsy, he came across Sly Axon and Aryte Vesperia in the basement of a Slybucks cafe. Although their meeting was brief, it would be a turning point in history. While following arch he happened across a meeting, Titan industries, the inception of the Ordo Imperialis after NOI's fall, past members gathered in a circle as he watched on, completely unaware that his entire life had been tied together from the start. One night he met someone who would change his life. He spotted someone floating around Northstar by the name f Ekkeo Drake. Interrested in her look he started conversation, eventually becoming friends with her and her mate Kazuma. Ekkeo enlisted in Ordo with her friend Fen and Kytec decided to follow as well. Having heard the name tossed around so many times he figured he'd meet some familiar faces. His underestimation would be legendary. As of July 2007 He joined the Ordo Imperialis. His first day he learned that his sl sister Kitsy was a member, not only that, but appeared to have some valid rank. His long time friend and sl brother Arch too, his once considered sl brother Console another, Yoko an old friend, to him it was astounding that so many in his life were members, but this was but the beginning. As he climbed the ranks, reaching e-3 at the fastest pace allowed at the time, he was inducted into the Praetorian Guard alongside Cade Stirling under the command of Tatha Niangao as praefectus. Time passed, many months slipped by before the real picture emmerged. Buju Benmerugi, his first acquaintance after the late AOD enigma had been NOI special forces. Sarah Golem had been an instructor for the NOI air Devision, but executed. Kitsy, his sister whom he'd known for so long was the original Praetorian Praefectus. Terd, whom he'd never known was in ordo until later when his name appeared as enlisted, had been a praetorian. Console NOI special forces, Arch NOI special forces, Yoko had been NOI aswell. As the picture started to unfold he realized most everyone he knew had been or was ordo at one point. Arso demar one of his best friends at the time and Underdog Sonic also among the names dropped on him. His revelation went so far as to include a number of names he'd only met, but all played pivotal roles in his time on secondlife. A look back made him realize he'd been trained since day one. Today His boundless faith in the group that made him, in more ways than one, is rewarded with the title of Praetorian Praefectus. The story unwinds bit by bit every day. As for just how deep this rabbit hole really goes? We may never know. Category:Kytec Switchblade